Harry Potter and the New Marauders
by Maddie the Hufflepuff
Summary: Instead of ruining one child's life Dumbledore ruined three. This is the story of Harry James Potter, Regulus Orion Lupin-Black and Liliana Belinda Snape. The Three children meet and become fast friends bonding over one thing they all hate the Headmaster
1. Chapter One: Letters?

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, siding with Voldemort-fic, fake Prophecy, child abuse, Powerful! Slytherin! Dark! Political! Independent! Harry, Slytherin! Dark! OC characters, Mpreg

**Pairing/s**: RL/SB, SS/FemOC, (THIS IS AND WILL NOT BE A HP/GW and not a HP/HrG)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own Regulus and Liliana.

**A/n- **Harry will still be a nice person he won't be a full on mini Tom Riddle. But His is OOC.I can promise you that Harry is NOT a Gryffindor here. Nor is he likely to leap before he looks. There will probably be character deaths and character bashing. I'm looking for a Beta'd so if I don't post the next chapter right away it's because I'm still looking. This **MAYBE A SLASH **

-_**Canine speak-**_

_~Parseltongue~_

_Thought_

_**Chapter One: Letter?**_

**Privet Drive, Surry**

Harry groaned as he tried to find a more comfortable position to in which to sleep, he had bruises on every part of his body. He hated living here many times after school he had tried to run away but the bastard and his wife always found him. You would think they would be happy to be rid of him but they came looking for him. Harry was ten but he wasn't stupid he knew there was a reason the Dursley's kept Harry something or someone was forcing them to and when Harry found out what or who things would not be pretty.

Harry rubbed the peculiar lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. That was the one thing that would easy the pain Harry felt. He had been locked in the cupboard for days, at the zoo a few day's ago Harry had somehow helped Brazilian boa constrictor escape, and that earned Harry his longest and most painful punishment ever. The summer holidays had started, upsetting Harry greatly school was the one place he liked. Most teachers really liked Harry because he was really quite and very intelligent. Harry had just begun fall asleep he heard his Aunt Petunia shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now"

"I'm up! Can I come out today?"

"Yes, I have a list of chores for you,"

Harry heard the door being unlocked and her walking toward the kitchen. Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders,he even liked them not nearly as much as he liked snakes but they where up there.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen that morning, as Harry walked in to the kitchen to do breakfast dishes. The smell seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"Do you need me to wash those too?"He asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Those are your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. Harry rolled his eyes he never looked like every one else and he didn't any wishes to. He liked being different.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. Harry heard a growl from Uncle Vernon and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – _a letter for Harry._

Harry had gotten few letters most from his school asking to have Harry promoted early. But this letter was different it was addressed differently:

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H. Harry took no chances her ripped open the letter pulling out the parchment.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress.**

He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, eye fix angrily on the letter. So that's what they were trying to beat out of him magic.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk..."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

The letter was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. Harry glared at him and hissed something.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon; His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. Uncle Vernon growled and his face went back to red as he grabbed Harry and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you read," Vernon growled.

"All of it," Harry said in trying to pull away.

"You aren't going" he hissed. "You're going to Stonewall High and you'll be grateful for it."

"I'd like to see you try," Harry hiss back finding the strength push the man of him. Vernon raised a fat fist in the air when a wave of power pushed him back to the ground.

"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."

"No, go…go to your… cupboard," Vernon said trying to regain control of the boy.

"No," Harry sneered grabbing the letter and his backpack then walking out the was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent. They had to be someway to find another wizard. Harry reread the letter thinking_ 'This school must be run by idiots. Shouldn't they have sent someone to explain how the whole Wizarding thing worked?' _Then he notice the owl following him so he ripped a page out of his note and started to write

**Dear Deputy Headmistress,**

**I would like to inform you that I would I'd gladly come to your school. But I have no money for the things I need and I have no idea were to go to find them. Is there any kind of scholarship program I could apply for? Maybe you could send someone to explain.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry J. Potter**

Harry folded the paper and handed it to the owl and watched it fly away. It took about twenty minutes for someone to show up. I was a very stern looking woman that looked like she should not be crossed. She appeared with a sound the Harry almost mistaken as a car backfiring.

"Mr. Potter I am Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress. From your letter I understand that you know nothing about our world," McGonagall said in a formal tone.

"No Ma'am, should I," Harry asked curiously.

"Of course you should Mr. Potter. You parents must be rolling over in their grave. They were some of Hogwarts best and brightest students," McGonagall explained.

"My Parents were a witch and a wizard? No ones ever told me about them, do you happen to know how they died," Harry asked.

"Of course, I'll tell you when we come from Gringotts, that's a Wizarding Bank," McGonagall said taking Harry's hand.

**Marigold ****Orphanage, London**

Liliana curled up in her bed her arms were bruised in every places. The older boys had pinned her to the wall the last night and forced their tongues into her mouth. She hated it here the teachers tried to help but something always stopped them. She always wished her mother was alive again and they could travel. Her mother was killed in a strange fire when she was 4 and some strange man brought her here. The man wore strange multicolored robes, had long white hair, and twinkling blue eyes. Lily sat her long black hair draped around her face covering her pale almost white skin. She heard a soft tapping on the in was the matron Mrs. Gold.

"Liliana, there's someone here to see you," she said slowly entering the room. She was followed by a man dressed in all black, his skin was just as pale as Lily's, he had dark eyes that glinted like black beetles, and a hooked nose. Lily electric blue eyes meet his black eyes and it felt as if she looked into those eyes before.

"Liliana Blishwick," the man spoke breaking off the gaze.

"Snape," Lily whispered.

"What did you say," the man's eyes narrowed at the sound of his surname.

"Oh I'm sorry. Liliana here thinks her last name is Snape. The man that brought her here had the paperwork that said it was Blishwick but she refers to her self as Snape," Mrs. Gold explained.

"Why Snape," Severus eyes narrowed on the girl.

"That is my name Liliana Belinda Snape not Liliana Elise Blishwick. My mother was Athena Foster she died when I was four in a fire. She always called me Liliana Belinda Snape" Lily said sadly.

"Athena," Severus whispered. Athena Foster had been his escape when Lily had married Potter. She was everything that Lily was not, she was a dark witch with a soft spot for children, she had flowing waist length strawberry blonde hair, and giant round electric blue eyes. She was Lucius Malfoy's cousin on his mother's side. She was everything that reminded him of his mother and he loved her, not like he loved Lily but just as strong if not stronger, they had even had plans to get married and move to France away from Hogwarts and away from Dumbledore. Severus knew he and Athena had a child together, he had been there at the birth and had seen her every summer until she was four. Athena had even given her a name that would forever bind him to the girl, Liliana or Lily for short. But this was impossible his daughter Lily and his Athena died in a fire eight years ago.

"I'm Professor Severus Snape Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Severus said pulling an envelope out his pocket and waved his hand over it and new letters formed;

**Miss. L. Snape**

**Bed 3**

**Marigold ****Orphanage**

**London**

Lily's eyes shot up to the man eyes locked on him trying to remember. Her life before the Orphanage had always clouded but she knew her mother was Athena Foster. But she could never remember her father or any of her other family members. She closed her eyes and looked though all her memories until she found the man;

_Athena held three year old Lily on her hip walk down the Halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily's eyes flew around looking at all the wonderful magical things in the school. Athena smiled as made there way to the Great Hall._

_"Lily flower this is where Papa works. He's very important," Athena smiled as they entered the Grand Hall. Severus eyes narrowed on them as they entered, his eyes warmed on the little girl as she jumped out of her mothers arms and ran for the youngest man up at the Head Table. Severus arms opened as she jumped on his lap._

_"I've missed you so much, Papa," Lily said wrapping her arms around the man's neck._

_"I've missed you too, my sweetest flower," Severus whispered into the girl's ear._

Lily's shot open and stare into the man's dark eyes a tear rolled her cheek before lunching herself into the mans' arm. She felt him stiffen so she squeezes hard as he relaxed and embraced her.

"Papa, please don't leave me," she cried into the crook of his neck.

"Never again my sweetest flower," Severus whispered.

**Lupin Cottage, Dark Forest**

Regulus Black sat quietly in his room looking at baby pictures of him and his fathers with his best friend/chocolate lab Nora. He always looked at the album this time of month when his father was still asleep the Full moon had been two days ago and he always slept for long periods after his transformation. Regulus looked at a photo of him and a messy haired baby that he was told was his god-brother Harry. Regulus wished he could meet the raven haired boy he knew his Uncle James and his Dad Sirius were like brothers and he wished for nothing more then to have that with someone. He heard his Papa's footsteps so he quickly stuffed the photo album his pillow and lay down on his bed pulling Nora close to him as his door slowly opened.

"I know you're awake," Remus smirked at his son.

"Couldn't help trying Papa," Regulus smiled sitting up.

"I have a something for you cub," Remus said sitting next to his son. Regulus crawled in to his lap and noticed a thick and heavy envelope that was addressed to him;

**Mr. R. Black**

**2****nd**** Bedroom in the house**

**Lupin Cottage**

**Dark Forest**

**Italy**

"Papa it's here! I'm going to Hogwarts. Can we go to Diagon Ally! Please Papa," Regulus said jumping up and down. Remus couldn't never say no when he acted like this every thing about him remind him of Sirius. From his cunning wit to his clever Marauders like pranks, and it also didn't help that nearly all the Black traits, silkily black hair, a darkly handsome face, and was a little short for his age but all Black's were the only thing he got from Remus was his bright blue eyes. Even though Regulus looked more like Sirius's younger brother and his namesake, Regulus never lost the innocents had ever after what happen to him.

After Regulus's other father Sirius was taking to Azkaban (without a trial), laws against werewolves where passed and since Regulus didn't have the full on wolf gene he was taken away and put in a family of Werewolf hating wiazards. Regulus was constantly beaten for being different; Regulus may not have been a werewolf he still had some wolfish qualities like the able to speak with canines and like his steak rare. Remus was only able to save him by taking him out of England and running to the Italy. The Minster of Magic there was much was much more relaxed with they laws against dark creatures and would never take a child away from his Father. Regulus was six when Remus finally got him back;

_Six year old Regulus's mind was spinning, he had just found out he had two fathers that loved him very much. He had been told that his parents were both disgusting mutts but that his was just as disgusting as them. But the man before him wasn't disgusting he looked really nice with is sandy brown hair and blue eyes. There house was in the middle of the woods and Regulus wonder if he could have a dog._

"_Papa?" Regulus said timidly._

"_Yes cub," Remus smiled picking the giggling boy up._

"_Papa, can I have a puppy?" Regulus asked giving his Papa his big blue puppy dog eyes._

"_I was saving this for your birthday," Remus smiled carrying Regulus to the Basement. There running around the basement was a chocolate brown Labrador puppy. Regulus jumped out of his Papa's arm and ran over to the puppy._

_**-Yes, what's your name?-**_

_-__**No name.-**_

_**-How about Norbert-**_

_**-I'm a girl-**_

_**-Okay Nora-**_

Next Chapter-Meeting at Gringotts


	2. Chapter Two: Family?

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, siding with Voldemort-fic, fake Prophecy, child abuse, Powerful! Slytherin! Dark! Political! Independent! Harry, Slytherin! Dark! OC characters, Mpreg

**Pairing/s**: RL/SB, SS/FemOC, (THIS IS AND WILL NOT BE A HP/GW and not a HP/HrG)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own Regulus and Liliana.

_Dream_

**Chapter Beta'd by Miss C Riddle**

_**Chapter Two: Family?**_

**Gringotts Bank, London**

All three parties apparated in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Gringotts was a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops.

Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a-

"Harry, this is Gringotts Wizarding Bank; its run by Goblins," Minerva explained as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The Goblin was about a head shorter than Harry, he had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet.

He bowed to the creature as they walked inside.

Inside they were faced a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

A pair of Goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more Goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more Goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Then Harry's eyes fell on a small girl with long messy black hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"Severus." Professor McGonagall greeted, leading Harry over to the blue eyed girl and intimidating man dressed in all black.

"Minerva, I thought you didn't have to a student today?" Severus replied, facing his co-worker.

"Well, it seems like Mr. Potter's Muggle family didn't tell him anything," McGonagall explained, sounding resentful.

Lily looked at Harry curiously, taking in his appearance, from the clunky glasses trying unsuccessfully to hide his vibrant emerald eyes, to his shoulders sticking out from the neckline of his too-big shirt, and his mess raven hair going in every way.

Lily's narrowed at the sight of a large bruise on his shoulders- one that looked a lot like the ones on her arms.

"Papa," Lily whispered tugging in Severus's robes - Snape kneeled down so she could whisper into his ears, "Papa, I think that boy is abused or neglected... he's too skinny for our age and he has a lot of bruises on his shoulders. Those clothes are second-hand like mine but way too big."

"Mr. Potter, what happened to your shoulder and why you wearing those clothes?" Snape asked turning to McGonagall and Harry.

Harry's face flushed as he pulled the huge shirt over his bruises.

"My Uncle - I accidentally let a Brazilian boa constrictor free at the zoo and I had to be punished for my freakiness. These are my clothes; they used to be my cousin's. He's a lot bigger than me Sir." Harry explained.

"They are impoverished then, the Muggles who look after you? Petunia and her whale like husband," Severus asked curiously.

"No, they do quite well for themselves, well enough to buy their son Dudley anything he wants. They just don't like me much. They think that even these hand-me-downs are a bit too good for

me, actually. I stopped caring a long time ago," Harry shrugged.

"I told Albus, that we couldn't leave you there. But he wouldn't listen to me, he said you would be safe," McGonagall huffed out.

"I knew Petunia hated wizards... but to do this to her nephew!" Severus stated remorsefully.

"What did they tell you about your parents?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

"That my drunk of a father got himself and my whore of a mother killed in a car crash when I was a baby. But I only survived the accident because I'm a freak and I have the scar to prove it." Harry said lifting up his fringe and revealed the lightning bolt scar. Snape and Minerva face flushed with fury even Lily's eyes widen. She took a step forward and pulled him into a hug, he stiffened when those arms pulled him close but slowly relax into the embrace.

"I'm Liliana, Liliana Snape," Lily smiled pulling away.

"I'm Harry," he replied, smiling.

Lily was a nice he had never had someone notice those small things about him. Professor Snape and McGonagall lead them up to the front desk only for Harry to freeze at the sight of a sandy brown hair man.

**Flashback:**

A four-year-old Harry sobbed noiselessly, his cries silenced by a thin, worn blanket pressed to his mouth - muffling his voice. _Why do I have to have these dreams?_

_A pair of innocent green eyes gazes up crying out babyishly, "'oony! Paddy! Pup!"_

_Remus smiled at the small child who is a year old trying to say his nickname from the Marauders. Sirius places a small blue eyed baby into the playpen Harry was in and watched the two hug._

"_Pup!" Harry cried trying to wrap his arms around the small boy. Both babies giggling._

The dream always ended with a flash of green and Harry waking up with a massive headache. The four-year-old allowed his thoughts to wander back to his parents. Like the third uncle he could never remember their names - though he longed to know them many times more. Harry lay back on the thin mattress in the cupboard under the stairs with a smile on his face; thinking of them. He loved the family inside his head. Maybe his father was names Prongs, and he had uncles named Moony and Padfoot. Maybe one day they would come for him.

**End Flashback**

"M-Moony?" His voice should have been too low to hear not even Lily heard it and she was right next to him. But the sandy haired man and the blue-eyed boy had heard him. The man's eyes widened into unprecedented size, and mouth hanging open in shock. The boys reaction was just as instantaneous but full of delight. Regulus recovered first and ran over to Harry.

"You said my Dads name," Regulus said.

"Wait your Dads name really is Moony? But…Moony... he's only... only a dream. He's…Y-you're not real... only a dream..." Harry stuttered.

"B-But," the man stuttered helplessly. "You were only o-one year old..."

"Harry, do you remember this man?" Minerva said turning to Harry.

"I had dreams when I was younger. He was in them," Harry said before looking closer at Regulus. "They were both in them."

"Harry, this is Regulus Black. He is…your god-brother," Minerva explained.

Harry's jaw dropped, Lily giggled and closed his jaw for him.

"Don't want to catch flies."

Severus and Minerva pulled Remus over to the side to explain what has happening with Harry. Regulus, Harry, and Lily took a seat; waiting for them.

"So you're my god-brother," Harry finally said looking over at Regulus.

"In the flesh, the name is Regulus Orion Lupin-Black. Papa just calls me Pup or Reg. You and I are going to be the best of friends," Regulus smiled.

"What am I then? Chop Liver?" Lily sneered.

"Regulus, this is Lily," Harry said introducing the two.

Regulus looked carefully over the girl then grinned.

"Yes, I do believe we'll be friends as long as you're not in Gryffindor. That's my dad's old house, but I don't like it very much. I'm going to be in Slytherin like Uncle Regulus," Regulus said proudly.

"What are Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Lily asked Harry who shrugged.

"They are houses at Hogwarts. There are four: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaws are all really smart and love to learn more than anything; Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard-working and everyone basically underestimates the Puffs - Gryffindors are all about being brave and daring which I don't mind... But Slytherins are about traditionalism to the old ways of name which is what see people can see; they are also intelligent, resourceful, and cunning. My parents where in Gryffindor with yours Harry, but my whole family (the Black family) were in Slytherin. My great-great-great Grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black was Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Well... Slytherin does sound good. It'll be Slytherin or Ravenclaw for me. What about you Harry," Lily smiled.

"Slytherin, I mean have been resourceful and cunning my whole life- it'll be the only fit. I mean I'm smart but there's more to leaning in my life."

* * *

Next Chapter- Reg,Lily, and Harry met their Fourth Marauder. Harry and Lily go to Snape's House (not the one on Spinners End.)

Harry- Is more like Sirius with out the picking on helpless students.

Regulus- James Duh!

Lily- Remus :)

?- Peter but not Peter more like a Hufflepuff vision of Peter. Like fiercely loyal but still kind of timid and shy. I'm between Neville and a boy name Oliver Rivers that I found from Harry Potter and Me. I'm kind of leaning more to Neville just because it easier to turn him against Dumbledore.


End file.
